Kingdom hearts: Acceptance and Rememberance
by Terrace Black
Summary: Story mostly complete: Namine and Riku find themselves in Kingdom Hearts, and journey together to survive the darkness Ansem has placed before them. Riku grows closer to Namine, yet he does not wish to share his burden of darkness with her. Their hearts a
1. Chapter I: Darkness and Friendship

Kingdom hearts

Acceptance

Rememberance

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter one

Darkness and friendship

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The road was barren and dark. The night seemed to fall from the very heavens themselves. Riku looked up. The gate to kingdom hearts had been shut. He had survived castle oblivion yet the darkness in his heart had led him back to the world beyond the door... another world with no light. Mickey had gone off to search for a way out but this place felt like it was locked up from reality itself. The road was dark and barren, there was no real path leading him foward. The sky was always stormy. There was never a hint of light. All this place was was black grass and stormy sky. The only light was the dark moon which shone above them. And even that radiated darkness. Riku scowled. Ansem had led him here. If only he was with someone. Mickey left him to find a way out... was that even possible? A way to escape from this prison? Riku held his dark keyblade steady. There were countless heartless swarmin through the fields. At first Riku had fought them. Fought without end. But there was no end to the chain of dark life which radiated within this place. Eventually he had fallen to the ground and given up, waiting to die. But nothing came. Because he was one with darkness as well the heartless could not see him as a threat, he was one of them. As much as he hated that thought, Riku was glad that he didn't have to fight anymore. Without food he could not think clearly, maybe that was why darkness was clouding his every thought. When he thought of Sora and Kairi, there was a light which allowed him to think clearly. This was all that kept him sane. Without them he would have fallen prey to the mist around him long ago. The mist of Ansem. Ansem, which threatened to destroy him. He would never accept Ansem. Never. Even if he died fighting the darkness within him. Darkness... it was his closest friend in this place and his worst enemy. He would take the path to twilight... to dawn. Between light and dark. He could survive this place. No problem. At least he was hoping...

In the distance shone a light. He had not seen a light for so long... ignoring his aching feet Riku rushed foward, sprinting past the towering heartless to the shape on the horizon. Soon it became clear that it was a girl. Namine... here? From castle oblivion... without hesitation he ran up to her.

"Namine!"   
Namine turned and looked at him.

"Riku? You remembered my name, how sweet."

"Namine what is going on here why are you here in the darkness? How?" Riku asked, the dark mist flowing down his hair.

"Riku... I am part of this. This is our hearts... we share the same fate, to be clouded in darkness." Namine responded, smiling sadly.

"Don't talk like that! Light surrounds you you're not at all like me!" Riku responded angrily. She could never know what he faced.

"Ansem is part of both of us, Riku. This light... it is always just beyond my reach. Ansem... he was devouring you. Your soul. So I... welcomed him in. To mine. He is in both of ours now... he stole my memory as well. My family, home... all I remember is you and Sora."

"Are you crazy? Ansem is mine to fight alone, Namine, get him out of your heart! I turned on my friends, I deserve this fate! You've done nothing to be covered in darkness like this." Riku responded desperately. The clouds thickened and the mist surrounded them both, Ansems presence was clearly there.

"I welcomed him in for you, it was the least I could do. After almost destroying Sora..." Namine responded quietely.

"That is the past Namine! It is over now fill yourself with light and leave this place right now!"

"You betraying your friends is in the past too, Riku. It is my choice to share this fate... I want to walk the path of dawn with you!" Namine said, her eyes shining. Riku looked at her silently.

"Namine... are you sure? Share my fate?"

"My fate, Riku. Our fate." Riku smiled at this and touched her shoulder.

"Namine... thank you. I will protect you. I promise." Namine smiled and a tear fell from her cheek.

"Riku, promises are all I have been giving lately. It is the only thing I have. I promise to stay by you no matter what." Riku looked over at the heartless which were examining them as she said this.

"Namine, you don't even know me, how-"

"I want to know you Riku! I want to be friends! I'm tired of being alone... I would rather walk by your side through darkness... then be alone in light." Namine said, grabbing his hand and placing a card in it. "This is our promise, Riku. A piece of my heart in a card. You will never forget me as long as you hold this." Riku took it and looked at it.

"You need all of your heart, Namine."

"I still have my heart. I just... share it with you now." Namine said, smiling. The light around them grew, thickening and spreading across the field, clearing the dark mist away from them. Neither one of them noticed this as they stared at each others eyes and smiled.

"How touching." A voice came from out of nowhere and the light vanished.

"What?" Riku said, looking around.

"Ansem... I hear him too. Riku, I won't let you face him alone."

"Face me? Keep your nose where it belongs girl, I am filled with you and you are filled of me, you would not want me to crush you."

"Ansem, show yourself!" Riku said, fire in his eyes. The darkness thickened and Ansem stepped foward.


	2. Chapter II: Fighting Fate

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter Two

Fighting fate

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Darkness shown in Ansems eyes.

"Ansem, leave if you don't want to get hurt!" Riku said, stepping in front of Namine. Ansem said nothing; but held out a red sword, dripping with blood. Riku pulled out his keyblade, fear in his heart but determination as well. Ansem lept forward at Namine and her eyes widened in fear; but as Ansems arm shot foward, ready to pierce her heart, Riku struck upwards angrily, cutting off Ansems arm which fell to the floor. The arm still clutched the sword. But there was no blood... it was almost as if the arm had seperated itself from the body right before Rikus dark blade had made contact.

Riku felt this, and although Namine looked relieved, Riku was not. "Namine, stay on guard!" Riku yelled over to her, turning back to Ansem with fire in his eyes. Namine looked on, smiling. "You can do it Riku!" She said happily, not noticing the arm hovering behind her, pointing the blade straight at her back. Riku noticed something out of the corner of his eye and turned, viewing the blade and yelling instantly: "NAMINE MOVE!" Not asking any questions, Namine lept out of the way as the blade grazed her shoulder. The steel ripped through her shirt as a few drops of blood hit the dark ground silently. Riku ran back to her, looking worried. "Namine, stay near me." He said, wondering why he was so concerned for her safety. Namine nodded, gripping her blood stained shoulder. Riku shot out his hand and grabbed the hovering arm, squeezing it. As the arm burst from his grip, the remaining hand holding the sword seperated from its host and went for Namine again.

I have to kill the source... Riku thought, handing his blade to Namine. "Namine, protect yourself from that thing!" He yelled. Namine looked foward and saw the hand flying at her, clumsily gripping the sword and plummeting down at her with the blade pointed. She hit the hand away just as the blade neared her face, and Namine gasped heavily. Riku charged at Ansem as she did this, hitting him in the stomach. Ansem spat out blood, but he showed no emotion. "Ansem?" Riku asked, looking up at Ansem with a curious but cautious stare.

Suddenly, Ansem yelled out in pain as his arms and legs severed from his body... and his form dissentigrated in a wave of darkness which shot back up into the sky and vanished. The legs and arm now hovered in midair, spinning for a moment and then swiping back and forth at Riku, blindly trying to draw blood from its target. Namine was still stuggling with the hand from before- which was slowly getting more skilled with the sword. The legs hovered in midair and both kicked hard at Riku, knocking him backward. As Riku hit the ground in pain... the arm went forward as well, its fist clenched, ready to strike. Fire shined around the knuckles, making the entire area around them glow. Riku looked around. Namine had his sword so he was weaponless...but he couldn't take his sword back from her or she would be sliced mercilessly by her floating foe. What was there to do? Was there another weapon nearby? Desperately, Riku kicked the flying leg on his right and then flipped behind it, striking it hard with his fist. As Riku smiled, thinking he had won, the left leg spun around and the foot caught him straight in the jaw, knocking him over again.

The blood was rushing to Rikus head and his back hurt from hitting the cold, hard ground. Desperately Riku searched his mind for an answer, looking with wide eyes over at Namine who was barely warding off the attacks of the flying hand's sword. The sword...

Although he hated to use a sword dripping with the blood of who knew what, if he could get hold of that blade he would be able to win. He thought hard... the heartless had not attacked him before because they thought he was one of them, his dark heart had tricked them. The sword... if it was made of darkness, he might be able to draw it in, if only...

That's it! Riku thought, focusing all his darkness into his right hand. He held his arm out, leaping away from the hovering leg which was about to hit him. As Rikus hand grew darker and gathered energy, the floating hand carrying the sword lost grip on it and the blade flew over to Rikus outstretched arm. Riku clasped the blade firmly, sweat dripping down his forehead. He looked over at Namine. She was gazing at him intently. She smiled and gave a thumbs up. Riku smiled as well, but then saw something that made his heart stop. Behind Namine the hand was shaking, back and forth and glowing with energy. Namine was slapped in the face by it, then was struck from behind in the head. She staggered and dropped to her knees, the hand moving in for the kill. Riku gasped and struck both floating legs and the hovering hand near him easily, cutting them all in two as the blood dropped to the ground. The knuckle was hovering in midair, rising up to soon cut down the life of the girl before it. I don't have enough time to get there! Riku thought desperately. Without a second thought he leaped up and threw the sword at the remaining hand, the blade flew through the air and seemed to be drawn back to the hands darkness. As the fist slammed down, the sword struck straight into it, the blade cutting off some of Namines hair as it struck its mark. It had been close. But the hand now lay on the ground, Namine was safe.


	3. Chapter III: New Being

_**Chapter 3**_

_**New being**_

Riku ran over to Namine, worry in his eyes. "Namine... are you alright?" He asked, looking down at her. She was unconscious. But she was still breathing, she needed rest and she would be fine. But rest in the darkness was not good. Darkness consumed the mind as it slept in this place, one who did not know how to handle it would be overpowered easily- Namine could wake up and instantly turn on him due to Ansems grasp. Ansem, that heartless monster... Riku brought Namine along and now she would pay the price due to his foolishness, he could feel her heart beating softly against his chest as he held her, but he felt darkness within her as well. He needed to find light. Light... she was light. Could she be the door out of this place? Smiling, Riku held her and concentrated on her presence. Light was streaming out from her soul; he felt her energy well up inside him. The darkness within him vanished as the great Tsunami of light swept through his consciousness. He could think clearly. The door lay just ahead. That way. Smiling, Riku picked Namine up and ran towards the spot of light he felt on the horizon, and sure enough... there it was. A white door. Light streaming out from it. But as he stepped forward, Riku felt a presence behind him. Turning, Riku saw a hooded figure. He knew that form all too well.

"ANSEM!" He yelled, his grip on Namine tightening. But the voice that answered back was not that of his old master... it was cold and shrill, high and yet deep.

"I am not Ansem. Ansem was insignificant; I brought his soul into mine- his arms and legs I had no use for." Rikus eyes widened as he remembered how Ansem seemed to not have been himself in that instant- his soul had been devoured the moment Riku had struck him. "Do not think you have gotten to the light yet, Riku. You are not the one who opened the door. It was Sora. Sora, who you betrayed, Sora who trusted you. You turned to darkness. Go too close to the light and you will be returned to it once more. Your path is impossible." Riku stood there, his face grim. Sora, he had tried to kill him... "A path of light and darkness can never succeed. You will only end up destroying yourself. Listen to me, boy. Ansem was not a suitable master for you. He was weak. He lost to that weakling, Sora." Riku looked at the stranger angrily.

"Sora could beat you any day, and so could I, so I suggest-"

"Leaving before you hurt me? I can read your mind, Riku. You feel guilt for what you did to Sora. I can make your guilt go away..."

"Guilt will always be there, but it is what I have learned from. I will follow my path, and I... I will protect Namine if she decides to come with me on that road!" The hooded figure seemed to shake in anger. Riku looked on as the cloak vanished, and Ansem stood before him- no... this being looked like Ansem, but it was different. The darkness... and the light... seemed enshrouded in the mist within it.

"The only thing you have learned, boy, is how to be weak. Ansems body suits me quite well; weak as he was he had a fair amount of skill. But I believe a change is in order..." Speaking these words, the strange thing standing before Riku seemed to shift. Some of the flesh on him in certain areas seemed to melt away, leaving raw, black skin underneath. His eyes changed- the pupils seemed to vanish and it looked like drops of blood were in its place instead- marbles of blood. Four black wings sprouted from his back through his skin, causing dark blood to drip down his body. His hair glowed bright, and seemed to get older- centuries old, almost antique silk. He looked like Ansem, the same Ansem... but with eyes of forbidden truth and a presence of death. Riku could tell he wasn't dealing with anything living... or dead, for that matter. It seemed like something else, something like... a dark god.

"WHO ARE YOU?" Riku yelled, not forgetting about Namine who he still held to his chest.

"Names, mortals give names to know the difference between one another. That is because you are all the same, worker ants in an anthill. Who would ever know the difference? A pitiful polluted anthill. If you wish to go by your precious names, call me- no, no, I need not give my being name to one of such low importance. Call me anything you wish, in the end it will not matter. Kingdom hearts, I control it. The light and the dark. Ah, yes. Your little god and devil beliefs. Call me... Devilo. Yes, that sounds suitable for someone like you. Will you turn to the darkness? Or dance in the light and fade away? Your choice, the door is in front of you. Going through it will lead you back to your island, the place you used to call home. But Kairi and Sora are not there. Both are far away, both hide the truth you seek. How will you do on this test, mortal? Will you find the key? Or will you wither away like all the others before you...

Head to your island. Your first step to your friends lies without struggle, with utmost release. With the path that seems right, turn to the path which seems dreadfully wrong. Only then, Riku. Only then." With that the being vanished, leaving no trace. Riku had no idea what was going on, but what he had to do was clear. Namine needed light to survive the darkness in her heart, the island had light. Turning towards the door, Riku opened it...and stepped in.


	4. Chapter IV: Dark Desire

_**Chapter 3**_

_**New being**_

Riku ran over to Namine, worry in his eyes. "Namine... are you alright?" He asked, looking down at her. She was unconscious. But she was still breathing, she needed rest and she would be fine. But rest in the darkness was not good. Darkness consumed the mind as it slept in this place, one who did not know how to handle it would be overpowered easily- Namine could wake up and instantly turn on him due to Ansems grasp. Ansem, that heartless monster... Riku brought Namine along and now she would pay the price due to his foolishness, he could feel her heart beating softly against his chest as he held her, but he felt darkness within her as well. He needed to find light. Light... she was light. Could she be the door out of this place? Smiling, Riku held her and concentrated on her presence. Light was streaming out from her soul; he felt her energy well up inside him. The darkness within him vanished as the great Tsunami of light swept through his consciousness. He could think clearly. The door lay just ahead. That way. Smiling, Riku picked Namine up and ran towards the spot of light he felt on the horizon, and sure enough... there it was. A white door. Light streaming out from it. But as he stepped forward, Riku felt a presence behind him. Turning, Riku saw a hooded figure. He knew that form all too well.

"ANSEM!" He yelled, his grip on Namine tightening. But the voice that answered back was not that of his old master... it was cold and shrill, high and yet deep.

"I am not Ansem. Ansem was insignificant; I brought his soul into mine- his arms and legs I had no use for." Rikus eyes widened as he remembered how Ansem seemed to not have been himself in that instant- his soul had been devoured the moment Riku had struck him. "Do not think you have gotten to the light yet, Riku. You are not the one who opened the door. It was Sora. Sora, who you betrayed, Sora who trusted you. You turned to darkness. Go too close to the light and you will be returned to it once more. Your path is impossible." Riku stood there, his face grim. Sora, he had tried to kill him... "A path of light and darkness can never succeed. You will only end up destroying yourself. Listen to me, boy. Ansem was not a suitable master for you. He was weak. He lost to that weakling, Sora." Riku looked at the stranger angrily.

"Sora could beat you any day, and so could I, so I suggest-"

"Leaving before you hurt me? I can read your mind, Riku. You feel guilt for what you did to Sora. I can make your guilt go away..."

"Guilt will always be there, but it is what I have learned from. I will follow my path, and I... I will protect Namine if she decides to come with me on that road!" The hooded figure seemed to shake in anger. Riku looked on as the cloak vanished, and Ansem stood before him- no... this being looked like Ansem, but it was different. The darkness... and the light... seemed enshrouded in the mist within it.

"The only thing you have learned, boy, is how to be weak. Ansems body suits me quite well; weak as he was he had a fair amount of skill. But I believe a change is in order..." Speaking these words, the strange thing standing before Riku seemed to shift. Some of the flesh on him in certain areas seemed to melt away, leaving raw, black skin underneath. His eyes changed- the pupils seemed to vanish and it looked like drops of blood were in its place instead- marbles of blood. Four black wings sprouted from his back through his skin, causing dark blood to drip down his body. His hair glowed bright, and seemed to get older- centuries old, almost antique silk. He looked like Ansem, the same Ansem... but with eyes of forbidden truth and a presence of death. Riku could tell he wasn't dealing with anything living... or dead, for that matter. It seemed like something else, something like... a dark god.

"WHO ARE YOU?" Riku yelled, not forgetting about Namine who he still held to his chest.

"Names, mortals give names to know the difference between one another. That is because you are all the same, worker ants in an anthill. Who would ever know the difference? A pitiful polluted anthill. If you wish to go by your precious names, call me- no, no, I need not give my being name to one of such low importance. Call me anything you wish, in the end it will not matter. Kingdom hearts, I control it. The light and the dark. Ah, yes. Your little god and devil beliefs. Call me... Devilo. Yes, that sounds suitable for someone like you. Will you turn to the darkness? Or dance in the light and fade away? Your choice, the door is in front of you. Going through it will lead you back to your island, the place you used to call home. But Kairi and Sora are not there. Both are far away, both hide the truth you seek. How will you do on this test, mortal? Will you find the key? Or will you wither away like all the others before you...

Head to your island. Your first step to your friends lies without struggle, with utmost release. With the path that seems right, turn to the path which seems dreadfully wrong. Only then, Riku. Only then." With that the being vanished, leaving no trace. Riku had no idea what was going on, but what he had to do was clear. Namine needed light to survive the darkness in her heart, the island had light. Turning towards the door, Riku opened it...and stepped in.


	5. Chapter V: False Friend

_**Kingdom Hearts chapter 5 **_

_**False Friend**_

The sand beneath their feet was cool. Riku smiled, it almost seemed like he was home once again. Even with the darkness brimming in his heart, the fact that Namine was there comforted him and kept him calm as Ansem struggled to return. "Namine?" Riku asked softly.

"Yes?" She responded, looking up at him.

"The fact that darkness is within me… doesn't scare you, does it?"

"Why would it?" She replied tenderly. "I took part of your burden, remember? We both know what it is like." Riku nodded as he led her through the island, towards the tree house. The floorboards still creaked as they climbed the stairs, just as it always had. Could he really be home? Riku chased that thought away. He wouldn't get his hopes up. The sun shined brightly overhead, and the coconuts hung from the palm trees, although Riku knew they had a tendency to fall- they weren't exactly glued on. They both climbed the ladder, and entered the small room. Instantly Riku gasped. Sora stood in front of him. There was a coy smile on his face. Riku gripped his keyblade; somehow he knew it wasn't the boy he grew up with. He radiated a presence of wrongness, as if he was cursed to be on the earth at all. Namine sensed something wrong too. She stepped back, but gasped as darkness enshrouded her. "NAMINE!" He yelled, turning towards her.

"What's wrong, Riku?" Sora asked.

"Shut up, who are you?" Riku responded, looking over his shoulder.

"But Riku, what do you mean?" Sora asked innocently. Did whatever was behind this take him as a fool? Riku gritted his teeth. Sora grabbed him and turned him around as Namine saw her vision of Riku be obscured by darkness and a tear rolling down her cheek. Her body was being pulled up by something. Looking behind her, she gasped. A ghost-like Riku was holding her, pulling her through the ceiling. She kicked and tried to talk, but her voice was gone. Soon, all she saw was darkness.

"Who the hell are you? Namine, are you ok-"Riku asked, spinning around. His eyes widened as he saw Namines feet go through the ceiling. "Monster!" Riku yelled, lunging at the false Sora. "Give her back!"

"Never. Her presence makes our control of the darkness weaken. We can't have that." Sora answered happily, almost in his normal Sora carefree voice, dodging Rikus attack. Silently he hovered out of the room and landed on the sand, by the crystal clear water. Riku clenched his fist and leapt off the floorboard, falling and landing on the sand as well. He got up and ran without hesitation towards his foe, brandishing his keyblade as the sun shone on it and made the dark metal sparkle. Sora took out a golden keyblade as well, smiling his big goofy smile. Riku sliced at him, and Sora countered by blocking it and rolling on the sand away from him. _His movements… just like Soras… _Riku thought, rolling towards him as well and slicing into the sand with his blade, barely missing Sora as the imposter held up his keyblade and smiled. "COURAGE!" Sora yelled, light emanating from him. Instantly a giant shadow was called, the exact shadow Ansem used to protect himself… Riku recognized it perfectly. Ansems guardian, protecting Sora? What more evidence did he need that this was not his friend?

"Give her back!" Riku yelled, slicing at the guardian. It easily guarded, its cold eyes fixed on him. Riku stepped back and held still as Sora sent his guardian to attack; the coldness buried itself in his heart as he felt pain throughout his entire self. He winced, but waited it out until the darkness vanished. Now was his chance. He ran at Sora full force and stabbed the keyblade straight at Soras heart. Sora leapt back, smiling.

A dark black shadow filled the sky as two yellow eyes made themselves visible. It was the giant heartless which had been sent after Sora a countless number of times. And now it was after him. Riku grimaced. The island was beginning to show its true form. The giant heartless threw its fist down at the ground as Sora perched atop his shoulder. Riku leapt onto the arm and ran up the body, about to leap up and tear through his real opponent. But as he began to push off to jump, the heartless pulled its arm back, knocking Riku to the ground. Riku fell on his back, wincing. Opening his eyes, he saw minion heartless swarming over him. He pushed off and swung his keyblade around, killing them all in a sweep. Sora merely laughed.

"Kairi is waiting, Riku. But she is mine." In response to this Riku leapt onto the arm as the heartless began to throw it down again, but jumped as soon as it forced its fist at the ground. Riku landed on the head and stabbed the keyblade into it angrily, slicing away at it as it writhed in pain. "Give Namine and Kairi back, you monster!" Riku yelled, pushing off of the head as he struck Sora in the chest. Sora winced but still merely hovered in the air, no longer smiling.

"Give in, boy! What resistance do you have now that Namine is no longer by your side?"

"The fact that I even met her!" Riku responded, stabbing the keyblade into Soras chest. The giant heartless vanished as Sora fell to the ground, vanishing in black smoke. Rikus eyes widened. Where the giant heartless had been lay Namine, unconscious. There were keyblade marks in her head.

"NAMINE!" Riku yelled, rushing to her side.

"Riku… I'm so glad I could meet you…" Namine said, smiling. Blood seeped down her hair.

"Don't die! I can't lose you! You're all I have left now!" Riku responded, tears streaming down his cheeks.

"It's… ok. I was able to walk by your side…"

"Namine! I've never felt like this before, never this sad and caring…"

"You have a kind heart, Riku. Don't waste it. You're not all darkness…" Namine said, the breath leaving her. Riku knelt there, his cheeks stained with tears. He didn't know how long he sobbed, but he felt like he had lost his only hope. But he somehow knew it wasn't over. They had more to do. They had their whole life… and he would spend it with her.

With this, Rikus eyes grew serious. The wind blew against his hair as he raised his head.

"I won't let you die." Rikus side shone. The card which Namine had given him was glowing bright. It engulfed them both as Namines eyes slowly opened. Rikus eyes brightened, his tears continuing.

"Is this… heaven?" Namine said aloud, sitting up. "Riku?"

"Namine… you're… ok…" Riku said breathlessly. Instantly he held tightly onto her, sobbing.

"Riku… I heard your voice. You said we had our whole life ahead of us… and I realized you were right." Namine said, stroking his hair tenderly. "It's ok. We're still alive. BOTH of us. And… Riku…" Namine said, placing a kiss on his cheek. "Thank you."

Riku nodded, his happiness seeming to be infinite.

"Namine, you're alright… you're alive, you're really alive!" Namine smiled happily and nodded, continuing to hold him.

"Yes I am, Riku. I was ready to give up. But something kept me here. It was you. Your words, your feelings… I felt it all. And I couldn't leave that. I couldn't leave you." With that, the wounds on her head healed, and there was no trace of scars.

They stood still, time seeming non existent. Neither one said a word. The cool ocean of the destiny islands swept up near them, and his own home returned for an instant. Then it was gone. Everything around them faded into nothingness as a crystal floor appeared below them. Riku looked up. They were in a chapel. The cool destiny islands were gone, and this place was their reward. Riku almost scowled, but saw that Namine had not noticed the change. She was sleeping soundly in his arms, smiling. Riku had never seen her sleep. She was heavenly. Wherever this was did not matter anymore. He would never let her go again. They shared the darkness. They shared the burden. Their hearts were one.


	6. Chapter VI: Two sided battle

_**Kingdom Hearts Chapter 6**_

_**Two sided battle, wills collide**_

Riku looked up. The ceiling had a glass top, painted with beautiful maidens. The air had a surprising stillness to it. Ahead of them was a white door with a red outline. A place where a card could be inserted was to the side of it. Riku gasped. _It can't be…_He thought, racing forward with Namine in his arms. _This place, it's…_

"Castle Oblivion…" Riku whispered. He never wanted Namine to see this place again. It would be best for her to rest until he was able to find a way out. Riku crossed his fingers, and pulled out the card which had saved Namine from death. He slid it through the card slot, bracing himself. The outline around the door vanished and he heard a lock click. With one hand, he opened the door and stepped inside.

The land around him was familiar. It was Neverland. He was within the ship, the ship where Sora had defeated Hook. But something was wrong. The ship was completely destroyed, as if it had been blown up. There was no sign of life, only broken boards and burnt windows. Riku stepped forward and lay down, thinking it over. He held Namine closely; he did not want to ever lose her again. He set her down, but as he did this the floorboards beneath them cracked and gave way, making them fall to the floor below. Riku painfully looked up and he immediately tensed. There he was. Hook. But completely different. He was dripping with malice, as if it was a shadow from the past. The walls around them had banners… banners with Ansems face on it. The room was black. There was no way out or in, except where they fell.

Riku looked up and gasped. The floor was not broken; it had rebuilt itself as soon as it broken and they had crashed through. They both were trapped here. Riku held Namine closer with one hand, but gripped his keyblade with the other.

"The next step in the plan is complete… we have taken over the ship in the most suitable world. Now we can dominate the land, master." The voice came from the shadow, but it was not the voice of Hook. It was the voice of another…

The being glowed blue. "Simple boy. Give us the girl and then we shall kill you. I must follow out my orders." With that, the body of the being cracked and a giant bird beak shot out, dripping with blood. Claws ripped through, as did wings. But the human like legs remained. From the top of the beak came a head with a single red eye. No iris. There was a giant horn protruding from its forehead, and the beak below the neck moved like a birds beak would; it moved up and down as the being spoke. The head moved its lips as a human would. But the lips were black, blacker than death. And there were no teeth, just a giant gaping hole. The body had feathers and scales on it, a chest plate with a humans skull molted into it. The arms came out of cracks in the side, like a bird breaking out of its egg. The claws were drenched with blood, and held a bone sword in each. It looked as though the swords had been made by using human bones, melting it into a liquid, and pouring the liquid into a molting case until it dried and hardened. The legs seemed as though they were just being held together, the bones were jutting out of it, barely breaking through the skin. There were no feet. The wings were human bones as well, and a heart beat in the center of each. The feathers were wrapped around it, but Riku could see it pulsing within. The rest of the wings were made like a ribcage, with feathers all around them and a sharp tip at the end. The being held up the sword and struck it down, the boards breaking as the wood was blown away, and Riku felt himself on the deck of the ship. It was stormy; waves lashed their might onto the sides of the ship, making Riku lose his balance and stagger over, still clutching Namine. The being, however, stayed still. Riku cursed and shook her. Namine woke with a start.

"Riku! What's going on? Where are we?"

"Climb this rope ladder! Hide up wherever it leads!" Riku knew the ladder was tall, and it was risky. It probably led to a kind of lookout, and that was dangerous too. But there was no other choice.

"Right!" Namine responded, a determined expression washing over her face. The being floated towards him, seemingly held up by magic. Its wings did not flap. The strange creature reacted faster then Riku would have expected, its arm jutting forward, stabbing into the ladder right beneath where Namine had stood a moment ago. But she continued to climb, even though the ladder shook from the impact. He had to stop that thing from knocking her off, and he knew that was its prime objective. The wings flapped for the first time and bones shot out of the tips, stabbing into the wood right around where the rope hung.

"Namine, hold on!" Riku said with a terrified expression as pieces of rope fell- she would not be able to climb back down, the ladder no longer reached the ground. The wind blew fiercely, Namines support swaying as she held on tightly and kept climbing. Riku turned from her, towards his opponent which pointed its sword, pushing off with its unsteady legs and leaving the ground. It shot straight at Namine. Rikus fist gripped his keyblade and he leapt up as well, pulling the creature to the ground before it reached her. Riku heard a scream and looked up. A long section of rope fell to the ground, Namine was barely holding on with her hands.

"Be strong!" Riku yelled up to her, leaping at his opponent again. Apparently he had not succeeded in preventing the things attack; it had cut off her only support. Any more… and Namine would fall. She would never survive this distance. Riku stabbed the keyblade at the wing, piercing one of the hearts. The creature howled in pain and flew backward, and then up into the sky, curving its wings and diving at Riku, blood dripping into the sea and onto the ship from its wound. Riku braced himself. He couldn't worry about Namine or he would be off guard. He would just have to trust her safety. He saved her once before, and he could do it again. With a leaping swing, the being cut into Rikus flesh. The bone sword broke partially, splinters of human bone clattering to the broken deck. Namine looked down and a tear fell from her eye, but she kept climbing. She used all her energy to pull herself close enough to where her legs could cling to the rope. She then pushed off with her legs, and continued climbing. Riku winced as his blood dripped onto the deck, then his eyes widened as he saw the tear fall into the black liquid. Namine was in such danger, but she was still worried about him. He would never let her down. Riku ignored his wound and pierced again at the heart, covering his keyblade in blood as it pumped ounces onto the deck. Riku leapt back as the sticky substance dropped, and ran to a more suitable place where he would not slip. He eyed Namine finally pulling herself up onto wherever it led her, and then a piercing scream.

Namine stepped back, but stopped as she saw that she would fall to her death in another instance if she did. Ahead of her was the false Sora, smiling happily. Sora rushed at her with his keyblade, and she leapt to the side. Frantically she searched around for a weapon. A broken piece of wood was shaped quite like a sword, and she picked it up, just in time to block his attack.

Riku below was fighting his best, continuing to slash at the two hearts as the being grew weaker. But many times he had to move to another place, or he would slip on the water brought up by the stormy sea. The blood from before had been washed away long ago. The being kept coming, its bird beak squawking and its one eye glowing. The skull in the middle was glowing as well, and Riku noticed the hearts healing. The feathers simply replaced the wound. Riku thrust at the skull, and the being dodged with all its strength. Riku kept slicing at the skull- if that was its weakness, then that was what he would destroy.

Namine looked on desperately as Sora tripped her and thrust down with his keyblade. She was thrown out of the way as the platform she was on began to rock. Sora noticed this change, and rolled after her in the direction the platform had tilted. Namine pulled herself out of the way as Soras keyblade broke the edge of the platform, showing Namine her victory. Namine charged at him and struck at him with the piece of wood, the imposter losing its balance and falling to the ground below. Namine sighed in relief… then gasped as Sora flew back up, black wings sprouted as he smiled wider.

Riku gritted his teeth and struck inward, piercing his keyblade into the skull. The skull cracked and shattered, and the being gasped. The wounds from the keyblade re-opened; the heart bled profusely. Riku leapt forward and sliced the head off, the bird beak opened, as in a gasp. The head shattered as well, and Riku went for the wings. With a long sweep, he cut the wings off. The body was left as the wings vanished, and the legs staggered backward. _What was this thing? It should have been dead long ago!_

Riku thought, sweeping out its legs with the keyblade. The legs broke and collapsed, the body hovered in midair. Riku swung at it, but the body dodged. _Is it buying time?_ Riku thought as he swung at it again. Namine screamed overhead. _This isn't what the real target!_Riku realized as he looked up. The wound on his arm healed… was this entire being an illusion? No, it was able to cut the rope ladder… then what was it? Riku ignored it and looked up at the platform where Namine stood.

Namine ran to the edge of the platform and looked on desperately at Riku. Sora hovered above her, his keyblade raised. Riku saw this and gasped, yelling: "Namine, look out!" Namine looked back and jumped to the side, she was lucky to be surviving at all, let alone still standing. Was Sora toying with her?

"Namine, hold onto something!" Riku yelled, hacking away at the pole which led up to the platform. The platform broke and crashed as Namine hung onto the side, Sora falling into the sea and vanishing. Riku ran over to her as she hovered over the stormy ocean, the platform an inch away from falling in. "Namine, stay there! Don't move!" Riku said, grabbing hold of the pole Namine had climbed up and pulling with all his strength. The pole moved slightly, but not enough for Namine to jump onto the deck. Cursing, Riku searched the ship. Tears fell from Namines eyes, but she did exactly as Riku said, she stayed still. It was inches away from falling into the water…

Riku grabbed hold of a rope from the deck and ran forward, tying it to the pole which was attached to the platform. The ship rocked violently, and the platform tilted, some water leaking up it. The rope shook but did not break as Riku tied more knots to hold the platform in place. Suddenly Riku felt a strike at the back of his head. Sora stood there, grinning and soaked. Riku looked on in horror as Namines grip loosened, and her feet dangled in the water. She couldn't keep holding on! Angrily she pulled herself up and onto a higher place on the platform, grasping tightly. Sora rushed at Riku with his keyblade, slicing at one of the ropes.

"Bastard!" Riku yelled, realizing Soras intent. "Namine, climb up! NOW!" Namine nodded and pulled herself up, the platform rocking back and forth and flooding with water. She gripped onto broken pieces of board and climbed over; steadying herself as a wave almost knocked her off. Sora cut another piece of rope which held the platform and grinned. "Namine, get here! NOW!" Riku yelled, striking Sora into the ocean. Namine nodded and ran up a board, tripping as the wood from under broke away. At the last minute she reached out and grabbed the deck, pulling herself over. Sora flew up out of the ocean and cut the rope, the platform finally crashing into the ocean. Namine pulled herself over and ran to Riku, holding onto him tightly. Riku pointed his keyblade at Sora, but Sora had left. Sighing, Riku grabbed Namine and ran out of the way as the entire ship began to sink, the rudder breaking off and a giant tsunami washing over them. Riku picked Namine up and leapt onto a rope ladder, placing her on the ground. "Climb, Namine!" Namine nodded as they both climbed. The ship slowly went under as they pulled themselves up. After a few minutes, they reached the top. The water kept rising, engulfing the entire ship. Riku swore and looked back at Namine, who was smiling.

"Namine… what is it? Why are you happy?"

"I'm glad to be with you at my final moments…" Riku looked at her and smiled, holding her close. The water was ten feet from reaching them, and they stood there in silence as they waited for fate. Without warning, a hole opened in midair and a hand shot out, pulling them up as they saw the rest of the ship go under. They tried to look up to see who it was, but dizziness overtook them and they both lost consciousness.


	7. Chapter VII: Unknown Memories

_**Kingdom Hearts chapter 7**_

_**Unknown Memories**_

Riku looked around. White sands covered the entire area; a warm breeze blew across the dunes. Looking down, he saw Namine, who was just regaining consciousness.

"Namine." Riku said softly.

"Yes?" Namine replied, yawning and standing.

"Look where we are…" Riku pointed all around them, an ocean of white sand spread in all directions.

"The desert?" Namine asked, following his finger.

"Strange, it seems that this is the first place I've never seen before."

"Really?" Namine asked, turning her head towards him.

"The Destiny Islands, Neverland, these are places I've been to before. Or Sora has. But I don't think either of us has seen this." Namine nodded, and walked forward casually.

"It's pretty warm here, and it seems to be about to get warmer…" She replied

"How can you tell?" Riku asked. Namine pointed at a bright spot on the horizon.

"The sun… day will break soon. You're right; we had better find somewhere to take shelter until nightfall." Riku took her hand and walked forward. Namines cheeks tinted red for a moment as he pulled her, then the color vanished as soon as it had appeared.

"We need to find somewhere with water." Riku said, continuing to walk forward. Namine looked down.

"This way." She replied, letting go of his hand and walking in a different direction. Riku looked at her strangely.

"What are you talking about? We have no idea what lies ahead, this is the first time we've seen this." Riku said, turning towards her.

"Just follow me, ok? I have… a feeling that we need to go this way." Riku shrugged and nodded, following her. They walked for a while in silence, and the sun slowly rose. The temperature rose, and it seemed like all the water in their bodies had evaporated and went out of their mouth in hot breaths. Soon Riku fell to his knees. Namine looked concerned, but she pulled him back up, with more strength then Riku thought she would have.

"Let's keep going, Riku." She said calmly, wiping away sweat from his forehead.

"What are you talking about? There's only sand! Everywhere you look, sand on the horizon!"

"Trust me and follow." Namine said, and Riku followed. He didn't have any idea what she was planning, but if they stayed in one place it would be even worse. Best to keep moving.

Soon the sun was fully in the sky, and Rikus vision grew blurry. He staggered on his legs.

"Just a little more, Riku."

Riku was too weak to argue. But after a few minutes, he fell to his knees and collapsed in the heat. Namine looked disappointed. Apparently the heat was not affecting her at all. Then again, she was used to it. Sighing, she dragged Riku for a few minutes, and then smelt rushing water in the dry air. "Finally. Hang in there, Riku." Namine walked forward, and put her ear to the ground. Then she walked forward again and did the same. Finally, she seemed content. Happily she dragged Riku over to a place of warm sand, and closed her eyes. A shifting of gears was heard, and soon the ground beneath them began to sink.

Namine looked on with a calm expression and brushed the sand off of the floor, revealing a metal platform. Kneeling, she searched it. There it was. A red button was in the center. She quickly pressed it as the sand began to cave in on her as the descended and a glass covering shot upward and spun around, covering them in a bubble. Air flowed through a hole on one side of it. As if she had done it a dozen times, she lay on the ground and smiled as darkness washed over them and the glass lit up, lighting their way. Riku slept peacefully, and Namine carefully brushed the sand off of him and smoothed his hair.

Namine smiled as she saw the scenery around them, they were passing down through a cave. Luckily she knew how to navigate around the caves, due to her years of practice here. Her memories had returned, but she missed her home. She would die if this were only an illusion. Silently she waited until the elevator came to a complete halt. The bubble vanished and she picked Riku up, slowly carrying him with effort until she reached a small pool of cool water. Smiling, she dropped him in. In seconds, Riku awoke, shivering and leaping out of it.

"That's freezing! Namine, why did-"Riku stopped as he realized something. "Namine, you found water!" He smiled and hugged her, and she blushed slightly. "Where… are we?"

"It leads to the Destiny Islands. It is an underground fort…" Riku looked shocked.

"How do you know this?"

"Your ocean leads here, Riku. I once was in this place. I don't know why, but I feel like this is my home… but no one is here, it's deserted…" Namine looked down in disappointment. Riku walked around, checking out their surroundings. "I don't know what I'm feeling, I feel like I hate this place and yet I miss it so much… my memories are still sealed inside. Maybe I only visited here, I don't know. But I still want to find out more. And this place is small… I think there was a door there, but it's gone now. It led to…" Namine thought hard. "No good, I can't remember."

"Don't sweat it, Namine. Just relax, I know how you feel. I miss my home as well."

"Then why not go there?" The voice was familiar, and right away Riku gripped his keyblade.

"Don't you ever give up? Give us a break, will you? We're having a special flashback." Riku grinned, looking at the false Sora.

"Your memories, Namine. Are they real? Are they fake? You don't know, do you? I can show you, I know all about Lama, Mark, and Troy…" Namines eyes lit up. Memories flooded her head and then vanished. Namine fell to the ground. Riku looked over and cursed under his breath.

"Will you leave her alone? She's trying hard to remember, she doesn't need you to try killing her again!" Riku yelled, lashing out with his keyblade. Namine grabbed his hand. Her eyes were filled with tears.

"Riku… don't… don't hurt this place. If you fight, it will be damaged… and these memories are special to me." Riku swore and sheathed his keyblade. Sora smiled.

"You hear that, Riku? She doesn't want you to fight. What a good girl you are." He said, walking forward. Riku stepped in front of him. Sora smiled and pointed his keyblade at the wall, a wall with hieroglyphs. Namine screamed and covered her eyes, images streaming through them so fast it was hurting her.

"Make it stop, Riku!" She clung to him desperately, crying silently. Riku held her and looked angrily at Sora.

"Come with me, Namine, or those memories will destroy you." Namine pushed away from Riku and ran forward, grabbing hold of Sora.

"There, now make it stop!" Namine sobbed, clenching her fists.

"Gladly…" Sora said, making the images go faster. Namine screamed out in pain, clutching her head and staggering.

"Bastard!" Riku yelled, rushing forward and swinging his keyblade. Namine looked on in horror as her memories came back to her- unfamiliar but warm memories. Angrily she clenched her fist.

"THOSE… AREN'T… MINE!" Namine yelled, the memories fading. Sora frowned for the first time and leapt backward, pointing his hand at the wall as a warning. Riku sliced his stomach and Sora winced, but smiled as Riku was thrown back and the wound healed itself.

"You're going to need more then that, boy…" Sora yelled; pointing his hand at Namine as fire streamed through his veins.

"You made me remember… you made me happy! I THOUGHT I KNEW WHO I WAS!" Namine yelled angrily, tears running down her cheeks. Clenching her fists she ran at Sora, anger her only motivation. Riku looked on as Sora pointed one finger and a stream of fire shot out; covering Namine as she yelled out in pain and a cloud of smoke filled the room.

"She is dead, Riku. Had she come with me, her life would have been spared," Sora said menacingly. Riku only smiled and held out his keyblade. The tip shone white and a hazy fire surrounded it. The same fire Sora had shot at her, supposedly killing her.

"Her kindness granted me your strength, idiot." Riku said softly. A faint cough was heard. Sora looked over in horror as a white light emanated from the spot where Namine was. Her body was growing red, her eyes flaring.

"I will remember my memories! And Riku will be in my new ones!" Namine yelled, fire surrounding her. Anger coursed through her, and two angel-white wings sprouted.

"No…" Sora yelled, stepping back. Namines eyes shone white as she held out her arm. A blast of razor sharp feathers blasted from the tips of her fingertips, covering Sora. They molted together, making a giant cocoon like thing around her prey.

"Now, Riku!" Namine yelled, a butterfly escaping from her and flying into the distance as she shifted back to her normal form. Riku nodded and ran forward, stabbing the keyblade into the middle of the cocoon. A sharp cry was heard as the feathers vanished and Sora stepped back, clutching a wound in his chest. Namine rushed at him in her normal form, throwing a punch to the wound and striking full force. Sora, not expecting this, howled in pain and grabbed her. She flinched but her eyes still shone with anger, and a moment later claws appeared on her fingertips, stripes spreading across her body. Cat ears grew and she smiled, hissing at him. In one sweep, she sliced at the arm clutching the wound. Sora looked on in horror and fell to the ground. Namine got down on all fours, almost as if it were natural. A tail sprouted as she leapt forward and stuck her claws into the wound, ripping it across his chest. In an instant she back flipped, landing on her feet as the stripes and tail vanished, the cat ears sinking into her head. A catlike creature leapt out of her and into the wall, disappearing. Riku and Sora merely stared at her, shocked. Riku, however, had a shocked but admiring expression- while Sora just looked like he had lost a million dollar bet. Namines anger subsided, and she smiled, looking down at her fingers and remembering how sharp of a cut she had made across the one who had planted false memories in her mind. Of course she was shocked at what she had done, but also proud. She adored cats and butterflies, and she had just acted as both. Sora stepped back and swore, putting a hand on his forehead as he began to vanish. Riku and Namine, however, leapt forward and struck him at the same time. Rikus keyblade cut off his arm, and Namine hit him repeatedly in his wounds. Sora cried out in pain. Namines eyes shot open.

"Riku, let him go." She looked down at her bloody hands and gasped, rushing off to wash them in the water. She had almost killed someone. Tears streamed down her face. Riku, however, was unfazed. This thing wasn't human; it was mimicking his best friend! And if he didn't get it now, he might lose Namine again! What treachery. Turning Namine into a heartless so Riku would kill her. It would have worked, too. But somehow she was alive, now, and if that ever changed his life would never be the same again. Sora put his other hand to his forehead as his opposite arm re-attached. Riku rushed forward, keyblade drawn.

"RIKU, STOP!" Namine yelled, rushing forward.

"What are you doing, Namine?"

"What if that IS Sora?" Rikus eyes shot open. Soras eyes had a faint glimmer in them, but he had not noticed it before. But Sora was too strong to be controlled. That couldn't be him! Still… Riku rushed forward and grabbed Sora. "What have you done to him?" Riku asked angrily.

"As long as Kairi is under his control, Sora will be my slave forever." Sora responded. Rikus eyes shot open. "Kairi? Where is she?"

"Like I'd tell you. Kill me if you want. Murder your best friends' body, so he can never come back." Rikus eyes filled with tears.

"Shut up! Just give him back! And Namines memories… I know you have them, just give them back to her! I don't want her to suffer anymore!"

"She is not real… don't you get it? A mixture of blood and bones, with false memories planted inside and sealed away. She can't remember her past, and soon, she won't be able to remember you. Her true soul is lost in the darkness, this is just her body… missing the attachment." Sora grinned.

"Shut up!" Riku blinked back tears. "I know she's real. And her soul is there too… don't you even dare try to trick her!"

Namine fell back and sat, her expression motionless.

"Look at her, Riku. See her pain? Want that to continue? Do as I say and you'll have her soul… to do whatever you wish."

Namine was lost in darkness as her eyes closed as she collapsed onto the ground.


	8. Chapter VIII: Weaving painful memories

_**Kingdom Hearts chapter 8**_

_**Weaving Painful Memories**_

The sight before her was like nothing she had ever seen. She pinched herself to make sure she was awake… it seemed like she was, she felt it… but...something was wrong. A dream? _But why do I feel like there's something I need to find here? _Namine looked around, unsure of what to do. She was in an empty grassy field. No sign of life anywhere around her. But she saw movement on the horizon, and she turned her head. A strange figure was walking away. Unsure of what to do, she ran after it. When the figure turned, her eyes widened. It was her. A younger her. Holding a doll… she smiled happily and motioned for her to follow, turning and walking across the field happily. Namine followed, and soon she was at a small house in the middle of a meadow. The door opened and a woman greeted the little girl silently, who leaped into her arms. Namine recognized the person immediately… it was her mother, her real mother. She was beautiful… flowing brown hair and blue eyes, thin and tall. Namine looked on in wonder. She ran forward and tried to touch her mother, but the image merely vanished and seemed to register in her mind. She had a mother. She knew one thing about her past… was she finding her soul? But who was she? The little girl motioned to follow again, and entered the house. In the kitchen stood a small kitten, white and fluffy. _Snow…_The kitten vanished, and she knew she had a cat. Named… snow. But this was taking too long, her memories were coming back to her too slowly! Still, she was glad of them, and she followed the little girl up the stairs. There was her mother, lying in bed. The little girl cried by her side, and Namines eyes widened as she saw the mother stop moving. _A sickness… unknown cause…_Namine knew now that her mother was dead. A small sort of sadness washed over her. Then the scenery around her changed. It was a battlefield. A man walked forward, carrying a child. She knew it at once as her father. The man walked slowly, as if he were injured. Her mother was by his side. A shot of gunfire was heard, and the man staggered forward. The baby dropped to the ground and began to cry. The woman looked shocked, but the man smiled faintly and pointed at the baby, and then away. His lips moved but no sound was heard. The mother seemed to plead against whatever he said, but the soldiers approached and she knew she had no choice. She placed a kiss on the mans lips, and smiled sadly. She mouthed something, and Namine knew what. "I love you." The man smiled and nodded. The woman ran off, tears in her eyes. She had to keep the baby alive… the baby… Namine. The father was shot again in the head, and the image vanished. Namine felt herself crying, and outside of her dream, tears rolled down her face.

The little girl pranced down an alleyway. Namine followed, and looked on as the little girl prayed at her parents' graves. Why didn't she relive a happy memory? Pain before pleasure, perhaps… as soon as she thought this, she saw a man in black walk up and kick the girl in the ribs. Namines eyes widened as she saw who the man was. It looked like Ansem… but different. The eyes were even colder. Red hair, green eyes… a scar across his cheek. Again, the scene vanished, and she saw herself kissing a boy. He was quite handsome, but she had to look away- for some reason it just felt wrong to see herself with someone other than- she shook the thought away. It was her past, she needed to know. She looked back at the boy, and realized the boys name was Jeffrey. Her first love. Yet he had vanished one day, and she had vowed never to love again.

She had not, either. It was only until she was brought to Castle Oblivion that she had lost that vow, along with her life. Her real life. Slowly facts filled her mind.

She was born in a field, alone near a school. Jeffrey was the only one that ever was nice to her, defended her. They were childhood sweethearts. She felt love for him well up inside her, but she fought it. Still, the feeling was- her mind snapped back. Ahead in the field, she saw something that was not in her memories. The boy and the man from before were having a conversation. "So you will love her until I can have her?" The man asked.

"Yes. She deserves that much if you intend to make her a lifeless doll, and fill her with memories she did not ask for." The man slapped the boy across the face. "You will bring her to Castle Oblivion. I have plans for her… once her memory is changed, she will have the ability to change others memories." The boy nodded, looking down.

"And you will vanish as well, then." The man said.

"I know. My soul is only temporary… I wanted to spend more time with her but… I have no choice to turn her over to you. If I do not…" The boy started, but the man interrupted. "I will kill her." The boy nodded. "She lives with her mother, and does not have any friends," The man went on. "You will become her friend and you will fall in love with her. She will trust you, and you will bring her here." The boy nodded silently, tears rolling down his cheeks, and the man left. A voice entered her head. "You will see Jeffrey again, Namine." Namine looked around, the scene before her changed. All her memories clicked into place. She had led a small life… and Jeffrey was used by that man… she was brought to almost kill Sora. "Choose, Namine. I will give you Jeffrey for a love… or bring him to you as a friend later in life." Namines eyes lit up but she frowned a moment later. "Who are you, how do I know you won't simply kill us all?" A warming feeling entered her heart and she knew she could trust whoever it was. The being answered. "I do not know what I can do, but I am the only one who can mend part of your past… this is the only part I can do. Someday, you will meet Jeffrey again." Namine protested. "But I will love him! What about Riku?" The being was silent. "Choose, Namine." Namine shook her head. "Does he love me? Is he alive?"

"He wants the best for you… he has always been there with you, as have your parents. He was chained by Ansem, before Ansem lost his power over him. He merely needs a body. Yet… somehow I think he has chosen Riku to be with you." Namine looked sad. "Why? Doesn't he care?"

"He cares, he loves you. He wants to walk with you again. But Riku needs you. And you need him." Namine smiled and nodded.

"Yes, I have started a new life… tell Jeffrey to do what he wishes, I want what he wants."

"He says he wants to meet you in another lifetime… where you can walk together forever." Namine smiled.

"Tell him I think that's a good idea… and to stay with me so Riku and I can join him when we meet on the other side. We can be friends, perhaps."

"Perhaps. Now, Riku needs you. You have made your decision. You have your soul. Go."

"Wait, who are you?"

"I am Kingdom Hearts. I have been watching over you." Namine smiled.

"Of course. Thank you so much, for everything. I will take care of Riku."

With that, her eyes opened.

Riku leapt forward, grabbing for his opponent again.

"Why bother?" Sora said, smiling. "The girl is-" He was stopped short by a hand on his shoulder.

"Check your calculations again. There are two of us." Namine said with a smile.

"But… how? You should have no soul!" Sora said, eyes wide.

"Riku is my soul. We walk together. I know who I am. And you will pay for what you have done, whoever you are… the one who tricked me into coming to Castle Oblivion."

Soras eyes grew wide with fear.

"You can't know that! Everything was planned so well! Your mind destroyed, your soul lost, how on earth are you still standing?"

"I will get revenge for my lost friend, Jeffrey!" Namine yelled, striking him in the face. Sora winced.

"This isn't over!" Sora yelled, collapsing to the floor. The red haired man rose out of the body. "An unsuitable host, anyway." He said with a smile. "He could hardly move with half my speed." Sora was lost in darkness and faded into nothing. "I'll save him for later, for now, I can use my original body… no sense hiding in that filthy form any longer."

Namine grabbed Rikus hand and gave him a warm smile, nodding. Riku ran forward with his Keyblade, and Namine floated up into the air. In her memory gathering she had learned something else, Jeffrey had placed resistance into her before he had vanished. This was it.

"Riku!" Namine said, folding her arms. Giant wings spread out of her sides, and her hair turned white. A staff appeared in her hand.

"What in the hell is that? How do you hold Jeffrey's power?

Namine said nothing, but flew forward, striking the staff into his head. The man pulled out a long, black sword and struck back at the staff angrily. Riku rolled forward and landed at the mans feet, striking him with a sweeping kick and throwing him onto the ground. Namine struck down angrily, the pole missing as the man rolled to the side.

"Riku! I'll explain everything to you later! But we won't lose!" Namine yelled, her wings glowing.

"I'll stay by your side, Namine!" Riku added, rushing forward and striking down at the man.

"I am Devilo! I won't be defeated by my puppets!" Riku and Namine gasped. The being that had taken over Ansem was here. The black sword knocked both of them back with an unseen force, and a gale of wind cut into Rikus side. Namine was thrown against the wall, her angel wings vanished. Riku and Namine stood up slowly, their hearts bound as one. In an instant they were on both sides of Devilo and angrily rushing in. Devilo spun and knocked them both back, wounds opening all over them.

"Namine… Sora! Kairi! Where are they?" He turned to Devilo and gritted his teeth.

"Sora? He's locked away somewhere, and Kairi is in chains. They deserve much worse, but I'm a nice guy." Devilo looked to the side to see a cloaked figure leap in, sword drawn. It was Leon.

"You're… Riku, right? The worlds are being pulled into one, mass chaos is spreading! This world will collapse soon, too, get out of here!"

"Do you know where Kairi and Sora are?" Riku asked, shocked at his arrival but glad for help.

"It doesn't matter right now, you're needed at the Hollow Bastion- Aerith and Yuffie are waiting for you there. The entire castle is spreading off some strange force, like something huge is inside. You have to hurry, get inside and stop whatever it is! You may find your friends there as well!" Devilo frowned.

"How in the hell did you get here-" Devilo was stopped short as a giant wrapped blade struck him in the back. Cloud was there, blade gripped tightly.

"We'll take care of him. Go." Cloud said, pointing at a glowing point behind him.

Namine started to say something, but Riku grabbed her hand and ran into the light, vanishing.

"They've escaped." Cloud said calmly.

"Now our next task, to take out the servant of Ansem…" Leon added.

Devilo grimaced.

"I killed Ansem-"

"Don't play dumb. Your little act isn't going to work here, we know that you faked Ansems death to make Riku think there was a higher power in charge." Cloud said, his eyes narrowing as his sword glowed.

Devilo spun around, his red hair glowing. A blast of fire struck them both, but Leon held out his gunblade and pulled the trigger, his own explosion from his weapon reflecting the attack. Devilo cursed and spun around as Cloud hovered in the sky, striking madly at his foe. Leon ran forward, striking with his gunblade as he pulled the trigger again. Cloud sliced once more then flew back, as not to be caught in the explosion. Devilo writhed in pain, swinging madly through the smoke put out by the fire. Cloud waved to Leon a combat direction, and both circled Devilo quickly. Leon pushed off the ground, and cloud caught him in the air, swinging him around and throwing him at Devilo. The smoke cleared and Leon shot past his target, slicing into the skin and pulling the trigger, making the fire even more painful. Leon landed and threw his gunblade to Cloud, who caught it and landed on the ground, rushing forward and cutting at Devilo with his giant sword, then swinging the other up towards Devilo, pulling the trigger and taking to the air as the gun sliced along his chest and the blade burned with fire. Cloud released it as the gunblade fell into his opponent, clearing the area as the final blast struck and eliminated the threat once and for all. Leon took the sword from the burnt floor, and Cloud sheathed his blade. The two walked off through the light, leaving the cursed room behind, off to continue their task.


	9. Chapter IX Goodbye

**Kingdom Hearts chapter 9**

**Goodbye**

**--------------------------------------------------------------**

Riku and Namine held hands, running up the steps of the Hollow Bastion. Riku ran up to the door, but was thrown back. Namine caught him, looking confused. After a moment, a dark vortex appeared in front of them, blocking the door.

"Namine! Stay back!" Riku yelled, gripping the dark metal of his Keyblade. A black arm and hand shot out, grabbing Riku firmly. Riku felt like his bones were being crushed. With a swift motion, he swung his keyblade angrily and hit the hand, causing it to let go in pain. Riku gasped for air. The towering dark heartless stepped out of the vortex, the one Ansem controlled. So that proved it. Ansem was alive. Riku grinned and leaped up, gripping the dark beings head, twirling himself around and landing on one of the arms. Mercilessly he hacked away at the beings neck, causing it to writhe in pain and throw him off. Riku landed hard on the stone steps, breaking through and falling to the water below. Namine looked on in fear as the giant heartless punched the ground, causing minion heartless to come out and attack. Namine clenched her fists and looked down at Riku, who was frantically trying to find his way back up. She looked towards the door and screamed as the withered Black Hand grabbed her, throwing her into the portal. Riku leaped back up onto the steps, looking over at the portal. "Namine…" Angrily he rushed at the being. "Damn you! Give her back!" He yelled, his keyblade gleaming in the damp air. Droplets of water fell to the ground from his wet clothing as he ran forward, gritting his teeth.

"We'll handle this! GO!" A voice said from behind him. Riku turned to see Cloud flying forward, sword raised. He sliced into the heartless, causing it to fall against the door. The portal was closing. Cloud flew back and grabbed Riku, flying towards the portal and tossing him in.

"We've assisted him. Now we must find Ansem." Cloud said in a calm voice.

"No." Leon replied. "We need Yuffie first. She's further in the castle. Let's go." Cloud nodded and hacked mercilessly at the heartless, causing it to vanish. Without another word, Leon and Cloud opened the door and ran in.

Riku awoke on a cold slate floor, and he cursed as he felt that he had been thrown from a tower onto a slab of marble- his entire body ached. With effort, he stood up. There he was. Ansem. Riku cursed as he saw Namine by the gray haired mans side. The room around them was like a shrine. And Ansem sat on the throne.

"Riku! Don't fight him! He's too strong!" Namine yelled, tears in her eyes.

"Silence, girl." Ansem commanded, picking her up and throwing her against the wall like a rag doll. Namine winced in pain and fell to the ground below as Rikus eyes widened.

"You bastard! Leave her alone!" Riku yelled, running towards Namine. He was almost by her side when he was blasted back by a ball of dark light.

"She has a pure soul. If I can taint it, she will become a wonderful apprentice. But first… she must die." Ansem said, grinning and pointing at Namine. Namines still body glowed as her spirit began to rise.

"Riku…. I…" Namine spoke, trying to get her last words out before she met her end. "I love you." Riku ran towards Namine again, this time hitting away the ball of darkness Ansem had shot with his keyblade. He reached her side and tears fell onto her cheeks as he held her tightly.

"Don't do this to me Namine. I… I love you too. But I want to spend our entire lives together… it can't end like this." Riku whispered through choked sobs.

"Riku… thank you for showing me what love is… I will never forget it…" Riku put a finger to her lips.

"I won't let you die. I'll get you back even if you leave me." Riku said, smiling. Namine just looked at him lovingly.

"I will always watch over you… so don't be sad…" She was interrupted by soft lips against hers. Tears ran Rikus cheeks, but he didn't say a word. He just kissed her as she smiled and the last warmth faded from her body.

Riku stood up. Ansem snarled and rose into the air.

"Boy, you corrupted her soul. Filled it with love. I have no use for her now. Lose, and she'll burn in hell forever."

Riku smiled.

"Not gonna happen."

"Die, little boy!" Ansem yelled, the room around them turning black. Wails of pain filled the air and specters gathered. "The tormented souls shall be our audience. Let's go." Riku tried to ignore the noise as he stepped forward.

"Don't give up." The voice of Mickey hung in the air, clear as a bell. Riku gasped in pain as wings sprouted from his back and a fairy dust surrounded his body. _What the hell… _Riku thought, blinking. Before he could make sense of what was happening, Ansem charged. Riku felt his body move to the side before he told it to, an instant reflex. He looked over at Namines body and winced. She had left him once before, it wouldn't happen again! Darkness surrounded Rikus wings as they faded from white to pitch black, spikes appearing at the end of them. Riku held up his keyblade, it looked different. It was larger; an angelic tip with black mini-wings. He smiled. Now was the time. Now was Ansems time to pay. Riku flew forward, his eyes glowing. But Ansem merely laughed, spinning as his entire form began to shine with brilliance. His skin hardened all over his body; his eyes glazed over. His arms twisted and pulled themselves in, growing black claws the size of swords on the ends. Riku stopped in midair to watch in horror as Ansems body chipped apart, black spikes shooting out of his shoulders. His eyes vanished and the skin from his neck up melted away to form a new look, a formless face. No eyes, no nose, no nothing. Riku grimaced and spun his weapon, preparing himself. A piece of Ansems leg chipped off. Immediately a black tentacle took its place, shooting out of the hole. Another piece chipped off, and another tentacle took its place. Soon his entire lower form was nothing but millions of long, spiraling black horrors. Tentacles had replaced his legs in an instant, spreading endlessly through the air. Bloody stubs shot out of Ansems back, firing in many directions. Soon Riku realized what they were as crystal scales appeared atop them and spread outward and down, connecting to each other as endless wings formed in every direction. There were at least twenty crystal wings, spanning to each corner of the room. Golden horns protruded from the beings head, and the tentacles wrapped themselves together and pulled in, creating twisted legs. Ansems chest was now fully gone, a gaping hole. The air seemed still as spikes appeared around the hole, closing inward until they clamped together at the center, covering the gap. Namine was out cold. Dead, if you looked at it in scientific terms. But Riku knew that Ansem held her soul. When that was back, his love would rise again. The wings bent and the ends pointed at Riku, the tips seeming like many black specks across the room from his perspective. This being was at least ten feet tall… but the room was vast, enough space for them both to move freely and fly for at least seven seconds before reaching the tormented souls which surrounded them. The wings, however, reached every corner. They alone would prove difficult to deal with. As Riku thought this, the room expanded and vanished. They were atop a tower, the night sky overhead. Riku wasted no time and flapped his wings, boosting himself out Ansems firing range. The wings followed him, the tips like flying daggers. Riku flew under one wing, watching its metal like end skim his hair. Another came from the side and Riku spun, barely dodging as he let himself drop. One after another, the wings closed in on him, surrounding him no matter where he went. Ansem was soaring towards him, the wings flying around like metal cords. They were surprisingly thin; making it easy to command them like flying snakes. Riku closed his eyes and felt a barrier appear. Namine… she was helping him. Her soul alone was fighting against Ansems grasp. Riku felt new strength as he wielded his keyblade, pointing it forward as he plummeted towards a wing below him. With three swift sweeps, he cut away at the wing. No use. They seemed like titanium rods, unbreakable. Riku felt himself sweating as the barrier faded; he didn't have much defense left. Yet a moment later his eyes lit up, a smile appearing upon his lips. Riku reached down and grabbed a wing, flying in one direction with it. Soon he came to a clock tower, wrapping the wing around one of the hands. He tied it tightly, and went for another wing. Ansem had not noticed this; each of his wings seemed to have a life of their own. In a matter of minutes, Riku had nine wings tied to the long hand. Tilting his head to the side, Riku saw another clock tower. _Insane…_ Riku thought. _Two clock towers? What city has two clock towers next to each other?_ Shrugging it off, Riku grabbed another wing and flew for the opposite tower, dodging the homing wings with grace as Ansem desperately tried to swat the stupid fly that lay before him. It was nothing to him. He was a god now. The ruler of Kingdom Hearts. Ansem concentrated and shot a wing at Rikus leg, hitting its mark and wrapping around. Riku cursed and pulled at it, flapping his wings and trying to fly away. A beam of light shot out from the darkness and cut the wing off. Ansem looked on as his eyes opened for the first time, finally adjusting to his body. His eyes were the same as before, cold and ruthless. The stupid girl was more persistent then he thought; her soul alone was aiding his foe. He could devour her soul, but then he would lose his power. Lost in thought, Ansem didn't notice the beam curve and hit Rikus keyblade, making it glow white. Riku felt power rushing through him and he dived down, cutting off wing after wing. Ansem screeched in pain and shot at Riku, sending a tentacle from his leg into his mouth. Riku coughed and shot back, spinning out of control and hitting the tower. A trail of blood ran down his lips. Luckily the tentacle had only nicked his gums; he did not have any vital injuries. Riku saw a loose wing hanging from the clock tower, one he had tied as well as one he had cut off. The stubs on Ansem flew wildly through the air, bleeding black blood as the remaining pieces of the wings turned black, each crystal scale being soaked in the sticky liquid. Riku looked on at the wing and untied it, holding it like a whip. Skillfully he flew past Ansem, his angelic wings whitening. At the last moment he turned and let the whip loose, hitting Ansems leg and causing it to wrap around. Riku felt a new power inside him and he let loose a searing flame from his hand, burning the whip and causing fire to run down until it hit Ansems leg. As soon as it hit the leg, the beast ignited. Ansem cried out in pain as the fire engulfed him, draining him of his life energy. He has beaten.

_I am a god…_ Ansem thought. _How could I be defeated by… a mere… mortal… _Ansem looked on in pain at a blue light exiting his body. _Her soul… he released her soul… taking away my power…_Ansem realized, his vision blinded by fire as his face chipped away and the rest of his body turned to ashes. Ansem was dead. Riku watched on in hope as the soul shot down, entering Namines body. Riku flapped his wings and soared down to her, holding her in his arms as his power finally faded and he returned to his normal self. "Namine…" Riku said slowly, almost afraid to speak the words lest she not hear them. Namines body shone a bright blue, and her eyes opened. Smiling, she placed a glowing hand on Rikus cheek and a tear of happiness slid down her own. They were together. Nothing to stop them. Twice she had conquered death; twice she was able to be with Riku again. They were lost in their own world as they gazed into each others eyes. Silently, without saying a word, Riku placed his lips upon hers. Namine smiled and returned the kiss. It was finally over.


	10. Chapter X Reunited

**Kingdom Hearts chapter 10**

**Reunited **

**--------------------------------------------------------------**

It seemed like an eternity that they sat there together. Namine just held him softly, gazing into his eyes, the room was incredibly dark but it did not matter to them. How they would get back was still a mystery. All doorways had closed. Nothing seemed to be left. Only they and the darkness existed. Suddenly a white slash seemed to appear out of nowhere, and a familiar face materialized in the distance. Riku noticed the shine of a keyblade. Sora?

"Namine, look!" Riku said, touching her cheek gently.

"What?" Namine responded, opening her eyes to see. Her eyes widened as she realized who was there. The very boy whose soul she had almost crushed. And he would not remember her.

"Riku! Namine!" Sora shouted, running towards them. Namines heart leapt. He remembered. "Follow me! The doorway to the islands but it's closing fast!" He added, grabbing Rikus hand and pulling him up. A door became visible in the distance. All three of them ran as fast as they could, watching the silhouette of the door slowly close. They finally reached the door, holding hands and running in one by one. First Namine ran through. Then Sora. But before Riku could get there, the door slammed shut. He looked on in horror at the closed door and pulled at it, but it was no use. He was trapped.

It had been a few months since they had been separated, and Namine spent her days on the dock, gazing out at the water. Sora had become a very good friend of hers, as well as Tidus, Wakka and Selphie. But no one could ever match up to the only boy she had ever loved. Sora didn't let her believe what she thought was the obvious- Riku had died in that lonely place, without her comfort. She wished she could have stayed behind with him; every moment they had shared together replayed itself in her dreams every night. Her only fond memory was the touch of his lips against hers. She held onto it dearly. She would never forget.

It was a Saturday, the night of the annual moonlight lilies gathering was nearing. It was on this night that the souls of those in other worlds were said to return, but she knew it was too good to be true. Even if the lilies that appeared on the water shone brighter then ever, it could not bring back the dead. Yet Soras words came into her mind and she fought away that thought- forcing herself to believe the only thing that had kept her going- he was alive. Tears rolled down her cheeks silently, she had cried so many nights as she waited on the dock for her long lost love to return. It was getting dark out, but no one was gathering for the festival of the lilies. Namine wondered if perhaps they thought that participating would cause them to see her own sorrow at what did not happen- if Riku did not return. The moon soon came out, and she sat by herself on the dock, cold and lonely. She put her hands to her heart and remembered that one kiss- that powerful bond that had kept him alive inside of her. Eventually she fell asleep, clutching a Paupu Fruit that she had picked earlier. The morning light danced upon her body, and as it reached her eyes she opened them, yawning. Pulling herself up, she saw something lying on the beach. Sleepily she walked over, wondering what it was. Her eyes widened and she gasped as she examined it… it was Riku. With tears of joy in her eyes she ran up to him.

"Riku! Wake up! It's me, Namine!" There was no response. In horror she felt for his heartbeat- there was none. Pain washed over her and she clutched her lover in her arms, not accepting that he was dead. Tears streamed down her cheeks and fell onto Rikus, and she sobbed words to him, hoping that perhaps his soul could hear them. "Riku I love you, I will always remember you… please… return someday to me… I want to be together forever…"

It seemed that an eternity passed as she held him, though cold and lifeless his body brought her comfort- she would never love again, but she now knew what true love was… "Thank you for teaching me true love, Riku… I love you…"

"I love you too."

Namines heart leaped, she felt warmth returning to her lovers body and she gasped, holding him and not daring to breathe, lest it all be a dream.

"I missed you Riku! I thought about you every day and night! You were always on my mind!" She whispered, embracing him tightly.

"You're the only thing that kept me alive in that place, Namine… the thought of being with you again."

"Always, Riku? Can we be together always?" She asked, pulling away just a bit to look into his eyes. Riku took the Paupu from her hand and split it in half, taking a bite of his own. Tears of joy filled Namines eyes as she realized what he was saying- if two people shared a Paupu, their destinies became intertwined. She took a bite of the fruit as well, and then another. It was the most delicious thing she had ever eaten.

"How did you survive?" Namine asked, finishing her half.

"Another door. In that dark place… there was another door that had not yet closed. It led me to a place far away from the island, and I journeyed for months to return. Finally I reached the ocean, and I swam desperately to get back to you- but the undertow pulled me under and knocked me out. The water was cold, it felt like it froze my skin, and I think I almost died at that point- but I heard your voice… and I felt warmth returning to my body… here I am."

"Oh Riku… promise me you'll never leave me again." Namine said, gazing into his eyes with the utmost love. In response, Riku pressed his lips against hers, lovingly and longingly. It was then that Namine knew that everything was real. The wound that had scarred her heart so deeply healed over as they kissed, and she returned the kiss without any hesitation. They had shared many moments that had seemed like eternities, but this one was by far the best. She found herself smiling as she kissed him, laughing as tears of joy rolled down her cheeks. This was their moment. This was their destiny. Riku took the last bite of his piece of his fruit.

"Yes, my love. I promise we will always be together."

Many years had passed since that day, and Namine found herself on a small, two person boat with the man she loved, wanting to ask him something but knowing he would find it far too early for such a thing. They had been rowing for a while, the atmosphere perfect for her question- but she was too afraid of his response if she asked it. They had been together for so long, it was almost impossible that he would say no- but… she did not want to take that risk.

"Namine?" Riku asked, his eyes shining. His eyes had been shining with love ever since they had shared the legendary fruit.

"Yes?" Namine answered, looking back into his eyes kindly.

"I have something to ask you. It's really important…" His eyes searched hers, and she smiled and took his hand.

"Ask away." She said, feeling that warm feeling she always felt when she was around him. Her happiness turned to shock as he pulled a small box from his pocket, looking into her eyes. Was he about to ask her? Could it be possible? Riku kneeled down the best he could on the boat and opened the box. Inside was a blue ring.

"Riku… are you…" Namine stuttered, unbelieving.

"Will you…" Namine felt joy erupt within her heart, joy she didn't know was even possible- and she smiled and waited for the rest, resisting the urge to lean over and embrace him right that instant. The two words that followed caused any sorrow she had ever felt, any pain from her past, anything- all to vanish and be replaced by unending love and warmth. "Marry me?"

"Yes, yes, yes I will!" Namine said, leaning quickly across the small boat to embrace him tightly and press her lips against hers. The sudden movement caused them to tip over and she laughed, not caring as she held her lover in her arms, warm water surrounding them as they splashed overboard. They both had thoughts of their future racing through their minds, they had so much to say but they did not part lips- and in that moment, both souls understood what true happiness was.


End file.
